


"Rocky Road

by bloodsweettooth



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic), dwayne the rock johnson - Fandom
Genre: First Love, M/M, Slow Burn, love at first site, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsweettooth/pseuds/bloodsweettooth
Summary: Dwayne and Jonas find lov in the Sellwood High school after discovering that he is bisexual and also





	"Rocky Road

Rocky Road  
a Dwane the Rock Johnson x jonas wagner fanfiction

an: this is my first serious work. don tsteal!!!!

The Rock placed a solid hand on Jonas' shoulder, a hand on his face, and a hand on his arse. "Jonas," he whispered temidly, lazer focusing his gaze on Jonas'es sparkling orbs, like that time in the Game Plan where he leaned down to look at Madison Pettis because Jonah is short like her whrn she was like 8. "I know this is going to be a Rocky Road (an: get it haha its the title) but I want to Do it with You!"

Jonasses tears fel limply out of his sparkling orbs. The Rock Kissed them off his cheeks.

"Th-theres no one i would Rather be with, t-to go thru this h-hard time...." he paused, taking a deep breath. "C-c-can I ask you something?'

The rock Gasped.

"yes, anytHing!!!!" he yelped, clutching Johnas

"C-can I call you, D-Dwayne?" He gasped at his own words that he dared to speak!

[flash Back]

Jonas is a good boy. He never dared to b anything but good. He always was good, because he did not want Dane to think he be bad. Bad boys were so attractive to him, because he was good.

Matt said on the bus. "Hey we have your old bully coming back, but there is someyhing different about him this time. He went to jail and he now came back as famed movie star Dwayne 'the Rock' jonston and also he is now balled now."

Jonahses heart beat up in his throat like a frog that ate a bomb. He couldnt believe Mitch Muler Came back as famed movie star Dwayne The Rock 'Jonson' because Dawayne the rock Johnson was so hot and jonas liked him and him in his movies. He especially liked that one movie that he was in. It was about him learning that its okay to let kids dream and also that being full of yourself was bad and Honas was a good boy. But thats why he liked bad boys, it was because Jonas was a good boy and he was good.

"I am so scared, what if he still bullies me!" Jonas moaned and cried. "I also dont believe he is back! he has been Gone for so long!"

"Yes" Matt.

Let us go to school brother Sydnee says. She was always so smart and talented.

Jonas drug his feef off the buss towards his school. He was very sad and scared. He did not want to Face his old bully who is also transformed into Dwayne the Rock Johnston

(an: tell me how i did in the comments belo!!! if i get 6 khdos i wil shit)

**Author's Note:**

> an: if ths gets 6 kudox i wi l shti


End file.
